


hold me close

by gelmorra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, My First Fanfic, Sleepy Cuddles, no beta we die like men, rated t for some mildly suggestive dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelmorra/pseuds/gelmorra
Summary: “Stay with me.”Minfilia’s hand is already resting on the door when Marielle calls out to her. She looks back in response, a puzzled expression on her face.“I beg your pardon?”“I want you to stay with me,” Marielle repeats.
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> takes place sometime between 2.2 and 2.5.

“Stay with me.”

Minfilia’s hand is already resting on the door when Marielle calls out to her. She looks back in response, a puzzled expression on her face.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I want you to stay with me,” Marielle repeats. Minfilia turns around to face her fully; she's sitting at the end of her bed, hands on her knees, dressed simply in a loose white shirt and shorts. Her gaze travels up the Elezen’s body—trying not to linger on the skin exposed by her partially unbuttoned top—before reaching her coy smile and deep indigo eyes.

Minfilia frowns slightly. “I would love to, Mari,” she replies, “but it is already quite late. There is much to be done in the morning, and it would be unfortunate if I were unable to focus on my work due to lack of rest.” She crosses her arms. “And I imagine the same could be said for you, dear.”

“I meant you could sleep  _ here _ , silly,” Marielle corrects, “with me.”

“I-I see,” Minfilia says, heat rushing to her cheeks.

“It doesn't have to be  _ that  _ kind of sleeping together, of course,” Marielle hurriedly adds. “We’ll simply spend the night resting beside each other's sides… if you would accept, that is.”

“Gladly,” Minfilia affirms, with her trademark tender smile. Marielle’s eyes light up in response as the Antecedent walks away from the door, making her way towards the sizable wooden armoire at the other end of the chamber with quiet footsteps. She hesitates to open the drawers, looking back at Marielle for approval. “Would you mind if I borrowed some of your clothes for the night? I did not initially plan to spend the night here, so…”

Marielle gives her a thumbs-up. “Go right ahead,  _ Minfy _ .” She adds on with a teasing grin, “Besides, I'm quite curious as to how you would look in my clothes.”

Minfilia is sure her face is nearly as pink as her top. Marielle covers her mouth with one hand and giggles at her, but it's evident that she's blushing faintly, too. Minfilia turns her attention once more to the armoire, and opens the drawers closest to her. A wide variety of clothing is inside, sorted in some incomprehensible kind of pattern, presumably.

“Mari, this… this is, well... a  _ mess _ . Do you not have trouble finding what you need when your things are so disorganized?”

“Hey, it’s organized!” Marielle retorts. “Err, at least organized in a way  _ I  _ understand,” she adds sheepishly, putting a hand behind her head. Minfilia lets out a little sigh, and returns to her search. After rummaging through the apparently-organized chaos for a few minutes, she picks out a comfortable-looking lilac blouse that would serve well enough as nightwear. Doing her best to put the rest of Marielle’s garments back where she found them, she closes the drawers and steps over to the mirror, where she begins to work on letting down her hair.

“Let me help you with that,” Marielle offers, springing up from the bed and making her way to Minfilia, who gives her a nod of approval.

Minfilia watches in the mirror as the taller woman undoes her braids, her long fingers working carefully at the blonde locks. When she pulls away, the hair cascades almost halfway down Minfilia’s back.

“Thank you, my friend,” Minfilia says.

“‘Tis my pleasure,” Marielle replies. “Now, as for your attire…”

“I believe I will be able to handle that myself,” Minfilia calmly interrupts.

“Alright, then. In that case, I'll allow you some privacy.” As Marielle returns to her bed, Minfilia methodically undresses—removing and neatly folding one piece at a time— before placing her gear on the shelf below the mirror and putting on the blouse. It fits a little awkwardly, and it's pretty long for her Hyuran stature, but it's still soft and comfortable enough to sleep in for the night, at least.

“You can look now, Mari,” Minfilia says; Marielle turns back towards her in response. “Well? How is it?”

Marielle takes a moment to look her up and down, before answering in a characteristically charming tone. “Throughout my travels across the realm, I have gazed upon numerous breathtaking sights… None, however, can compare to your captivating beauty.”

Minfilia simpers. “And how many maidens have you charmed with that one, I wonder?”

“None save you, of course,” Marielle answers. “For one such as you, reused material simply wouldn't suffice.”

“I am honored to hear that, my love,” Minfilia beams.

“Now then, it's getting later by the second. ‘Tis about time we went to sleep, is it not?”

“I suppose it is,” Minfilia says, before finally making her way over to the bed. Marielle, who had been once more sitting on the edge, props up her legs and rolls over to make room.

“Well? Come on, then.”

Minfilia climbs into the bed, and immediately becomes aware of just how sleepy she is. The mattress is more soft than firm, and the pillow she rests her head upon is particularly fluffy. Once she's made herself comfortable, Marielle throws a soft, warm blanket over her, and a slight laugh passes through her lips.

“My apologies; it's just that this is all so new to me…” she says in response to Marielle's confused expression. “I've certainly never slept in another woman’s bed before, so this is almost exciting.”

Marielle smiles back at her. “That is certainly an understandable feeling,” she says, before gazing off. “Truth be told, while I am certainly not unfamiliar with sharing a bedchamber with any lady whom my heart desires, it has been many summers since I spent the night like this,” she muses. “Ah, but that is not important tonight. For now, let us instead…” her words are interrupted by a yawn, “...get some rest.”

Minfilia turns out the sole light illuminating the room, and in mere minutes both the Warrior and the Antecedent are fast asleep.

When Minfilia opens her eyes, it's apparent from how dark it is that not much time has passed. The warm blanket is no longer over her, which explains her early awakening; she's shivering from the cold. As her eyes adjust to the darkness, she sees why the blanket has disappeared—on the other side of the bed lies Marielle, curled up tightly, with the blanket somehow wrapped entirely around her. Minfilia gently nudges her, but gets naught but an annoyed little  _ mph _ in reply. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping Elezen, Minfilia instead gets closer to her, and tries her best to make her way back under the covers. Pulling at the blanket gently as to not disturb Marielle, she eventually wrests some of the blanket free—and realizes that she's now nuzzled up right against her. Minfilia wraps her right arm around Marielle, and feels the heat of her body warm it up. Slowly she gets closer to her, and though still only partially covered by the blanket, Minfilia feels that if she keeps on clinging tightly to her, she'll be warm enough all through the night.

When Minfilia next awakens, she is greeted by the morning sunlight streaming through the curtains. The blanket now covers her completely, and Marielle has turned towards her, still slumbering, her face mere ilms away. Outside, Minfilia hears the residents of Revenant’s Toll begin to stir, and the faint sound of conversation within the Rising Stones. She listens as the new day begins, but her focus still lies on the sleeping woman beside her; her chest rhythmically rising and falling, her arm now draped over Minfilia’s side, her face a picture of calm.

There is much to be done today; however, for now she’d rather cherish this morning as long as she can.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm usually scared to post my writing anywhere, but the f/f category is tragically barren and i felt the need to do my part to fix that, so...
> 
> if you like it, please tell me! if you don't like it, please don't tell me (i will cry)


End file.
